Whitney Houston
*Anna Czartoryska-Niemczycka *Natalia Szroeder *Zofia Nowakowska *Iga Krefft |Wykonywany utwór = *„I Will Always Love You” *„I Wanna Dance with Somebody (Who Loves Me)” *„I Have Nothing” *„It's Not Right But It's Okay” *„How Will I Know” |Edycja = *Pierwsza *Trzecia *Czwarta *Siódma *Jedenasta }} Whitney Elizabeth Houston (ur. 9 sierpnia 1963 w Newark, zm. 11 lutego 2012 w Beverly Hills) – amerykańska piosenkarka muzyki pop i R&B, aktorka, producentka filmowa, aranżerka, autorka piosenek i była modelka. Według Księgi rekordów Guinnessa była najczęściej nagradzaną artystką muzyczną w dziejach. Z powodu „potężnego, przeszywającego pop-gospelowego głosu”, nazywana „The Voice” (Głos). W latach 80. XX wieku była pierwszą afroamerykańską artystką, która regularnie pojawiała się w stacji MTV, w czasach kiedy dominował rock „białych” ludzi. Jej solowy debiutancki album Whitney Houston (1985) został najlepiej sprzedającym się albumem artystki w dziejach. Houston była pierwszą kobietą, która zadebiutowała na pierwszym miejscu na liście Billboard 200 i jej kolejnych siedem singli pojawiło się na 1. miejscu na liście Billboard Hot 100. W latach 90. w Hollywood, wystąpiła w filmie Bodyguard, który odniósł duży sukces kasowy. Ścieżka dźwiękowa do tego filmu stała się najczęściej kupowanym soundtrackiem w dziejach, a singel I Will Always Love You znalazł się na 4. miejscu w zestawieniu najlepiej sprzedających się kobiecych singli w historii (na 3. w zestawieniu wokalistek – zaraz po My Heart Will Go On Céline Dion oraz Tik Tok Keshy), zajmując ostatecznie 16. miejsce na liście najlepiej sprzedających się singli na świecie w zestawieniu wszech czasów (rozszedł się w nakładzie ponad 12 mln egzemplarzy). Wielki sukces Whitney Houston otworzył drzwi do kariery wielu innym czarnoskórym wokalistkom jak m.in. Beyoncé, Alicia Keys, Janet Jackson czy Anita Baker. Jest drugą po Madonnie artystką z największą liczbą sprzedanych wydawnictw muzycznych w historii. Nakład ze sprzedaży wszystkich płyt piosenkarki sięgnął liczby 200 milionów egzemplarzy na całym świecie. Amerykańskie zrzeszenie wydawców fonografii, Recording Industry Association of America sklasyfikowało artystkę na 4. miejscu najlepiej sprzedających się wokalistek w Stanach Zjednoczonych, gdzie łączna sprzedaż jej albumów przekroczyła 55 milionów egzemplarzy. W 2008 magazyn Billboard umieścił ją na 4. miejscu listy 100 najpopularniejszych artystów. Została także uznana przez magazyn Rolling Stone za jedną ze 100 najlepszych gwiazd muzyki wszech czasów. Dzieciństwo i młodość Urodziła się w niebezpiecznej dzielnicy Newark w stanie New Jersey, jako trzecie i najmłodsze dziecko Johna Russella Houstona (1920–2003) i gospelowej piosenkarki Emily „Cissy” Houston z domu Drinkard (ur. 1933). Wychowywała się w utalentowanej muzycznie rodzinie baptystów, jej kuzynkami były piosenkarki Dionne Warwick i Dee Dee Warwick, a matką chrzestną została Aretha Franklin. W 1967 po zamieszkach rasowych w Newark, rodzina przeniosła się do średniej klasy okolicy w East Orange. Matka Whitney często jeździła w trasy koncertowe m.in. z Elvisem Presleyem i Arethą Franklin, dlatego głównie ojciec zajmował się dziećmi. W szkole ze względu na zbyt jasną karnację była szykanowana i odrzucana przez równieśników. W wieku 11 lat zaczęła iść w ślady matki i została solistką gospel dziecięcego chóru w baptystycznym Kościele Nowej Nadziei w Newark (ang. New Hope Baptist Church). Jej pierwszym solowym występem w kościele był psalm „Guide Me, O Thou Great Jehovah”. We wrześniu 1975 roku matka posłała córkę do katolickiej żeńskiej szkoły Mount Saint Dominic Academy w Caldwell (stan New Jersey). Podczas trwania edukacji szkolnej matka dawała jej nauki śpiewu19. Rodzice Whitney Houston rozwiedli się, kiedy była nastolatką. Oprócz Cissy Houston, Arethy Franklin i Dionne Warwick, Whitney miała również kontakt z muzyką Chaki Khan, Gladys Knight i Roberty Flack, które wywarły na nią wpływ jako wokalistki. Kariera Początki muzyczne Od 1976 roku spędzając dużo czasu z matką podczas jej występów w kilku nocnych klubach w Nowym Jorku, pod jej opieką doskonaliła umiejętności wokalne jako członek chórku Cissy Houston. W 1977, kiedy miała 14 lat, była przedstawiana jako główna wokalistka singla „Life's a Party” grupy Michael Zagera, który zaproponował później pomoc w podpisaniu kontraktu dla młodej piosenkarki, jednak Cissy nie zgodziła się, chcąc by jej córka najpierw skończyła szkołę. W 1979, w wieku 16 lat towarzyszyła wokalnie przy nagrywaniu późniejszego hitu, „I'm Every Woman”, piosenkarki Chaki Khan. We wczesnych latach 80. pracowała jako modelka, po tym jak fotograf zobaczył ją w Carnegie Hall śpiewającą z matką. Pojawiała się w magazynie Vogue i stała się pierwszą kolorową kobietą, której zdjęcia ukazały się na okładce magazynu Seventeen. Wystąpiła również w reklamie napoju bezalkoholowego Canada Dry. W tym czasie kontynuowała swoją karierę muzyczną, pracując z takimi producentami jak Michael Bienhorn, Bill Laswell i Martin Bisi przy albumie zatytułowanym One Down, który jest przypisywany grupie Material. Dla tego projektu zaśpiewała balladę Memories, którą Robert Christgau zThe Village Voice określił jako jedną z najwspanialszych ballad, które kiedykolwiek słyszałeś. Otrzymywała już wcześniej oferty podpisania kontraktów (Michael Zager w 1980 i Elektra Records w 1981). W 1983, Gerry Griffith, A&R przedstawiciel z Arista Records, będąc w nowojorskim klubie nocnym, był pod wrażeniem jej możliwości wokalnych. Przekonał Clive’a Davisa, kierownika wytwórni, by posłuchał śpiewającej Houston. Jemu również spodobał się jej śpiew, więc zaoferował artystce ogólnoświatowy kontrakt, który podpisała, jednak prace nad albumem nie zaczęły się natychmiastowo. Houston musiała najpierw podpisać umowę, która świadczyłaby, że nie była wcześniej związana z żadną inną wytwórnią. Następnie Davis miał wiele trudności ze znalezieniem odpowiedniego materiału dla piosenkarki. Większość producentów odsyłała ją dalej24. Houston najpierw nagrała piosenkę „Hold Me” w duecie z Teddym Pendergrassem. Nagranie pojawiło się na jego albumie Love Language. Singel znalazł się na liście Top 5 R&B hit i pojawił się również na debiutanckim albumie Whitney. W 1984 zadebiutowała w telewizji wraz z Davisem w programie The Merv Griffin Show. Debiutancki album Solowy debiutancki album zatytułowany Whitney Houston, ukazał się 14 lutego 1985 roku. Płytę wyprodukowaną przez: Jermaine Jacksona, Naradę Michaela Waldena, Kashifa oraz Michaela Massera, dziennik The New York Times ogłosił jako: „imponującą, skromną muzyczną wizytówkę dla nadzwyczajnego talentu wokalnego”. Magazyn Rolling Stone wychwalając talent Whitney, nazywał jej głos jako: „jeden z najbardziej zaskakujących w ciągu ostatnich lat”. Po wydaniu pierwszego dance-funkowego singla „Someone For Me”, który nie odniósł powodzenia na amerykańskiej i brytyjskiej liście przebojów, płyta sprzedawała się skromnie. Jednak następny singiel, ballada „You Give Good Love” uplasowała się na 3. miejscu listy Billboard Hot 100 oraz na 1. miejscu listy R&B, co w rezultacie sprawiło, że album zaczął się lepiej sprzedawać. Po sukcesie na listach R&B, Clive Davis chciał pokazać Houston szerszej publiczności. Zaczęła pojawiać się w popularnych nocnych programach show, które zazwyczaj nie były otwarte na czarnych wykonawców. Jazzowo-popowa ballada „Saving All My Love for You” była następnym nagraniem i stała się pierwszą piosenką Whitney, która uplasowała się na 1. miejscu na obu listach – w USA i Wielkiej Brytanii. Uczestniczyła wtedy w ogólnonarodowym tournée piosenkarza Jeffreya Osborne’a. W tym samym czasie, stacja MTV została ostro skrytykowana za niepokazywanie teledysków afroamerykańskich artystów, przy jednoczesnej aprobacie rocka. Następny singel, „How Will I Know”, był na 1. miejscu na liście MTV. W konsekwencji Whitney była pierwszą afroamerykańską piosenkarką, która regularnie pojawiała się w stacji telewizyjnej. W 1986 debiutancka płyta wskoczyła na sam szczyt listy Billboard 200 i została tam przez kolejnych 14 tygodni. Ostatni singel „Greatest Love of All” stał się największym przebojem z tej płyty, utrzymując się na 1. miejscu list przez 3 tygodnie. Houston wyruszyła wtedy na pierwsze tournée The Greatest Love World Tour promujące płytę w Stanach Zjednoczonych, Europie, Japonii i Australii. Album stał się międzynarodowym hitem, sprzedając się w nakładzie 13 mln egzemplarzy w samych Stanach i najczęściej kupowaną płytą debiutancką solowej artystki w historii muzyki. Do dziś, sprzedano około 25 mln kopii na całym świecie. W 1986 była nominowana do trzech nagród Grammy, a w tym do Album of the Year. Pomimo bycia osobą publiczną, Whitney nie mogła być nominowana w kategorii Best New Artist, wskutek jej wcześniejszych nagrań w duecie z roku 1984. Wygrała jednak Grammy w kategorii Best Female Pop Vocal Performance za piosenkę „Saving All My Love for You”. Na tej również gali wykonała tę piosenkę; za to wykonanie otrzymała swoją pierwszą i ostatnią nagrodę Emmy w kategorii Award for Outstanding Individual Performance in a Variety or Music Program. Houston wygrała również siedem American Music Awards i MTV Video Music Awards. Jej debiutancki album znajduje się na liście 500 albumów wszech czasów magazynu Rolling Stone. oraz na liście The Rock & Roll Hall Of Fame's Definitive 200 list. Pojawienie się Whitney Houston na scenie muzycznej jest uważane za jeden z 25 kamieni milowych w ciągu ostatnich 25 lat według USA Today. Whitney Drugi album studyjny Houston zatytułowany po prostu Whitney, został wydany w czerwcu 1987 roku. Tak samo jak przy poprzednim albumie, nad płytą pracowali Masser, Kashif i Walden, a także Jellybean Benitez. Wielu krytyków zarzucało Whitney fakt dużego podobieństwa materiału między pierwszą a drugą płytą, wskazując na „brak artystycznego rozwoju”. Magazyn Rolling Stone uznał że: „wąski kanał, przez który prowadzony jest ten talent, zawiedzie pokładane nadzieje”. Mimo to, stał się pierwszym albumem solowej artystki w historii, który zadebiutował na pierwszym miejscu na liście Billboard 200 w USA i w Wielkiej Brytanii, a jednocześnie będąc na szczycie list w kilku innych krajach na całym świecie. Pierwsze cztery single, „I Wanna Dance With Somebody (Who Loves Me)”, „Didn't We Almost Have It All”, „So Emotional” i „Where Do Broken Hearts Go” pojawiły się na 1. miejscu listy Billboard Hot 100, które przyniosły jej w sumie 7 kolejnych singli będących pierwszymi na liście Hot 100 – tym samym Whitney pobiła rekord sześciu takich singli ustanowiony przez The Beatles i Bee Gees. Piąty i ostatni singel z tej płyty, „Love Will Save the Day” również pojawił się w pierwszej dziesiątce Hot 100. Jednak w odróżnieniu od poprzedniego albumu, żaden utwór nie dostał się na listę R&B Charts. Whitney otrzymała dziewięciokrotnie status płyty platynowej sprzedając się w nakładzie 20 mln egzemplarzy na całym świecie. Na rozdaniu nagród Grammy w 1988 była nominowana w trzech kategoriach, w tym Album of the Year, wygrywając w jednej, tej samej co poprzednio – Best Female Pop Vocal Performance za utwór „I Wanna Dance With Somebody (Who Loves Me)”. Wyruszyła w ogólnoświatową trasę koncertową The Moment of Truth, w trakcie której odbył się koncert wpisany na listę jednych z największych koncertów roku 1987. W tym samym roku nagrała piosenkę dla stacji NBC na Letnie Igrzyska Olimpijskie 1988, „One Moment in Time”, który znalazł się na 5. pozycji listy w USA, a także na 1. miejscu w Wielkiej Brytanii i Niemczech. Dzięki sukcesowi jej dwóch pierwszych albumów, stała się międzynarodową gwiazdą. Jednak wielu czarnych krytyków uznało, że muzyka Houston jest „zbyt biała”, dlatego więc jej płyty tak dobrze się sprzedawałyprzypis. Niektórzy zauważyli „brak duszy” w nagraniach studyjnych. W 1989 roku na rozdaniu nagród Soul Train Music Awards, kiedy wywołano nazwisko Whitney, publiczność ją wygwizdała. Houston na te krytykę odpowiedziała: Jeśli zamierzasz mieć długą karierę, to jest na to sposób i ja właśnie tę drogę realizuję. Nie wstydzę się tego. I`m Your Baby Tonight Whitney Houston podczas koncertu „Welcome Home Heroes with Whitney Houston” w 1991 roku I'm Your Baby Tonight, trzeci studyjny album został wydany w listopadzie 1990 roku, nad którym miała większą kontrolę wybierając producentów i uczestnicząc w produkcji. W rezultacie album jest wzbogacony o produkcję Babyface i Antonio Reida, Luthera Vandrossa i Stevie Wondera. Płyta pokazuje jej wszechstronność udowodniła, że potrafi poradzić sobie z trudnymi rytmami, wzruszającymi balladami i przyśpieszającymi utworami tanecznymi. Recenzje były zróżnicowane. Magazyn Rolling Stone opisał jej album jako spójny i najlepszy album roku, podczas gdy Entertainment Weekly opisuje zmianę stylu muzycznego Whitney na „powierzchowną”. Płyta uplasowała się na 3. miejscu na liście Billboard 200 i otrzymała status czterokrotnej platyny w USA, sprzedając się w nakładzie 10 mln egzemplarzy. Pierwsze dwa single, „I'm Your Baby Tonight” i „All The Man That I Need” zajęły pierwsze miejsce na liście pop i R&B. Trzeci i czwarty singel – „Miracle” i „My Name Is Not Susan” zajęły odpowiednio dziewiąte i dwunaste miejsce. Piąty singel, „I Belong to You”, znalazł się na samym szczycie listy Top 10 R&B Charts, a utwór „We Didn't Know” w duecie ze Steviem Wonderem zmieścił się w R&B Top 20, mimo że nie był kolejnym singlem. W 1991 roku wyruszyła w kolejne tournée I'm Your Baby Tonight World Tour, które w głosowaniu w magazynie Rolling Stone zostało wybrane „Najgorszym tournée roku”. Bodyguard W listopadzie 1992 roku zadebiutowała na dużym ekranie u boku Kevina Costnera w filmie Bodyguard, który odniósł ogromny sukces kasowy, w dużej mierze również dzięki soundtrackowi. Whitney nagrała sześć piosenek do filmu, które znalazły się również na albumie ze ścieżką dźwiękową z filmu. Główna piosenka z filmu jest coverem utworu country I Will Always Love You w pierwotnym wykonaniu Dolly Parton. Niektórzy m.in. David Foster byli sceptyczni co do sukcesu tej piosenki w mediach ze względu na jej wolny wstęp a capella. W dodatku wytwórnia płytowa wydała ten utwór jako singel Whitney, który stał się jej największym przebojem w dziejach. W niemal co drugim kraju utwór uplasował się na 1. miejscu list włączając w to m.in. Niemcy, Francję, Australię i Wielką Brytanię, a w USA utrzymywał się na 1. miejscu listy Billboard Hot 100 przez 14 tygodni. Singel rozszedł się w nakładzie około 10 mln egzemplarzy na całym świecie, stając się tym samym najlepiej sprzedającym się singlem solowej artystki. Płyta ze ścieżką dźwiękową z filmu przez kolejnych 12 tygodni utrzymywała się na 1. miejscu listy przebojów. Kolejne single, „I'm Every Woman”, cover w pierwotnej wersji wykonywany przez Chakę Khan i „I Have Nothing” zajęły miejsca w pierwszej piątce listy. Album otrzymał status siedemnastokrotnej platyny w Stanach Zjednoczonych, a zarabiając na całym świecie 42 mln dolarów stał się najlepiej sprzedającym się soundtrackiem w dziejach. Whitney wygrała 3 nagrody Grammy za ten projekt, w tym dwie najbardziej prestiżowe – Album of the Year i Record of the Year. Magazyn Entertainment Weekly określił dwa covery z tej płyty jako artystycznie satysfakcjonujące i nietuzinkowe przeboje, podczas gdy reszta jest typowa. Natomiast Rolling Stone twierdzi, iż jest to płyta tylko przyjemna, elegancka i grzeczna. Wyruszyła w kolejne ogólnoświatowe tournée, trwające w latach 1993-1994. Czekając na miłość W grudniu 1995 wyprodukowała z Babyface, okrzyknięty fenomenem w środowisku krytycznym, soundtrack Czekając na miłość do filmu o tym samym tytule. Pierwotnie, Babyface chciał, by Whitney sama wyprodukowała tę płytę, jednak ona odmówiła. Za to chciała, żeby album wyróżniał się kobiecym wokalem, tak, aby był zgodny z przesłaniem filmu silnych kobiet. W rezultacie znajduje się w nim wiele współczesnych artystek R&B, takich jak: Aretha Franklin, Toni Braxton, Brandy i Mary J. Blige. Na płycie posiada 3 swoje piosenki, w tym tytułową „Exhale (Shoop Shoop)”. Po zdobyciu 1. miejsca listy Billboard Hot 100, piosenka spadła na 2. miejsce i tam pozostała przez 11 tygodni. Pozostałe dwie piosenki to – uplasowany w pierwszej dziesiątce utwór „Count on Me” w duecie z przyjaciółką Cece Winans i „Why Does It Hurt So Bad”, który zmieścił się w pierwszej trzydziestce. Album zajął 1. miejsce na liście, otrzymał status siedmiokrotnej platyny w Ameryce i sprzedał się w nakładzie 13 mln egzemplarzy. Płyta została umieszczona na liście 100 Best Movie Soundtracks, a gazeta Newsday ogłosiła ją jako: najbardziej znaczącą płytą R&B tej dekady. Żona pastora Pod koniec 1996 nagrała i wyprodukowała razem z Mervynen Warrenen gospelowy soundtrack Żona pastora do filmu o tym samym tytule. Sześć piosenek zostało nagranych przez Georgia Mass Choir przy kościele w Atlancie. W przeciwieństwie do poprzednich ścieżek dźwiękowych Whitney, ten zawiera aż 14 z 15 utworów, w których bierze ona udział, wliczając w to współpracę z legendą muzyki gospelowej, Shirley Caesar. Soundtrack sprzedał się w nakładzie 6 mln egzemplarzy na całym świecie i stał się najchętniej kupowanym albumem gospelowym w historii. W czasopiśmie USA Today napisano, że w tym albumie można zauważyć obecność emocjonalnej głębi, czego nie można powiedzieć o wcześniejszych płytach Whitney. My Love Is Your Love Po pracy w branży filmowej we wczesnych latach 90. i wydaniu ścieżek dźwiękowych do tychże filmów, wyznaczając nowe kierunki w muzyce, Whitney wydała po 8 latach kolejny album studyjny. Wydana w listopadzie 1998 płyta My Love Is Your Love została dobrze przyjęta przez krytyków. Album nagrywany początkowo jako największe przeboje Houston jedynie z kilkoma nowymi piosenkami, przerodził się w nowy materiał na płytę długogrającą. Nagrany i zmiksowany jedynie w 6 tygodni album zawiera produkcje takich osób jak: Rodney Jerkins, Wyclef Jean czy Missy Elliott. Brzmienie płyty jest ostrzejsze niż na jej poprzednich albumach, pokazuje jak Houston radzi sobie z muzyką hip-hopową, reggae i R&B. Pierwszy singel, laureat Oscara, „When You Believe” (Kiedy wierzysz) (duet z Mariah Carey z soundtracku do filmu Książę Egiptu) znalazł się w pierwszej dwudziestce na liście w USA, a najwyżej znalazł się na 13. miejscu. Jednak następne 3 single lepiej się sprzedawały – „Heartbreak Hotel”, nagrany wraz z Faith Evans i Kelly Price, „It's Not Right but It's Okay”, który był szóstym singlem w karierze Whitney, który zdobył statuetkę Grammy i „My Love Is Your Love”, który znalazł się w pierwszej 5 na liście w USA i stał się międzynarodowym hitem. Wszystkie utwory, oprócz „When You Believe”, znalazły się również na 1. miejscu w USA na liście Dance/Clubplay Chart. Płyta otrzymała status czterokrotnej platyny w USA z liczbą sprzedanych kopii 10 mln. Whitney otrzymała za ten album najlepsze recenzje ze wszystkich dotychczasowych. The Village Voice nazwało jej głos najostrzejszym i najbardziej zadowalającym do tej pory. W 1999 uczestniczyła w koncercie VH1, wraz z innymi znanymi artystkami m.in. Mary Jane Blige, Tiną Turner, oraz Cher. W tym samym roku wyruszyła w kolejne ogólnoświatowe tournée My Love Is Your Love. Podczas tej trasy koncertowej wystąpiła 22 sierpnia 1999 w Operze Leśnej w Sopocie podczas Sopot Festival, jedyny raz w Polsce. Whitney: The Greatest Hits W kwietniu 2000 został wydany album Whitney: The Greatest Hits. Znalazł się na 5. miejscu listy Billboard Top 200 i 1. w Wielkiej Brytanii. Album wyróżnia zmiana tempa większości znanych piosenek Whitney (podczas gdy ballady zostały w oryginalnym wykonaniu), przez co płyta ma charakter muzyki klubowej i house. Płyta zawiera również cztery nowe utwory: „Could I Have This Kiss Forever” (duet z Enrique Iglesiasem), „Same Script, Different Cast” (duet z Deborah Cox), „If I Told You That” (duet z George’em Michaelem) i „Fine”, żadnemu jednak z tych utworów nie udało się przekroczyć 40. miejsca na liście Billboard. Wraz z albumem zostało wydane nagranie DVD z teledyskami największych przebojów Whitney. Płyta otrzymała status potrójnej platyny w USA (sprzedała się w nakładzie ponad 1,5 mln egzemplarzy). Łącznie sprzedaż płyty Whitney: The Greatest Hits do chwili obecnej osiągnęła poziom 8 mln egzemplarzy na całym świecie. W tym samym wystąpiła w telewizji w specjalnym programie z okazji dwudziestopięciolecia wytwórni Arista Records. W sierpniu 2001 podpisała największy kontrakt w historii muzyki z wytwórnią Arista/BMG. Przedłużyła swój kontrakt (o wartości 100 mln $) i zobowiązała się do wydania kolejnych sześciu nowych albumów. Just Whitney W grudniu 2002 ukazał się piąty studyjny album Just Whitney. Zawierający produkcje jej ówczesnego męża − Bobby’ego Browna, jak i Missy Elliott oraz Babyface'a, jednak był to pierwszy jej album nagrany bez współpracy z Clive'em Davisem. Płyta otrzymała najgorsze recenzje ze wszystkich dotychczasowych wydań Whitney. Rolling Stone napisało, że album pokazuje jedynie artystę, który na próżno próbuje sięgnąć po przyszłość, jaką Whitney mogła kiedyś mieć, a magazyn The San Francisco Chronicle twierdzi, iż na albumie widać oznaki życia, ale nie dość silne by oznajmić wskrzeszenie. Album zadebiutował na 9. miejscu listy Billboard 200, sprzedając w pierwszym tygodniu najwięcej kopii ze wszystkich jej dotychczasowych płyt. Jednak żadnemu z singli − „Whatchulookinat”, „One of Those Days” i „Try It on My Own” − nie udało się wejść do pierwszej 40 listy Hot 100 singles chart i w konsekwencji płyta szybko spadła z Billboard Top 200. Uzyskała status płyty platynowej w USA, sprzedając po dziś dzień 737 tysięcy egzemplarzy, co było najsłabszym dotychczasowym rezultatem Houston. Sprzedaż płyty na świecie osiągnęła poziom 3 mln egzemplarzy. One Wish: The Holiday Album Pod koniec 2003 wydała One Wish: The Holiday Album, specjalny album z okazji Świąt Bożego Narodzenia. Wyprodukowała go przy współpracy z Gorden Chambers i Mervyn Warren. Niektórzy, jak Slant Magazine, zauważyli zanik jej głosu podczas gdy The New York Times mówi, iż materiał na tym albumie jest wystarczający, by wybaczyć Whitney jej postępowanie z córką Singel „One Wish (for Christmas)” znalazł się w Top 20 na Adult Contemporary Chart z liczbą sprzedanych egzemplarzy ok. 400 tysięcy w USA. Był to jej najsłabszy album pod względem sprzedanych płyt, a w dodatku stał się pierwszą płytą, która nie uzyskała statusu złotej. W 2004 wzięła udział w międzynarodowym tournée Soul Divas Tour wraz z Natalie Cole i z kuzynką Dionne Warwick w Europie, przed jej solowym tournée obejmującym Bliski Wschód, Rosję i Azję. We wrześniu 2004 dała niespodziewany występ na rozdaniu World Music Awards. Otrzymała wtedy gromkie owacje na stojąco. Na koniec występu Houston oznajmiła, iż zamierza nagrać kolejny studyjny album. Jednakże żadne dalsze plany nie zostały ujawnione a płyta nie została nigdy wydana. The Ultimate Collection Whitney Houston Artystka zaczęła odzyskiwać dawną sławę, biorąc udział w różnych ważnych wydarzeniach muzycznych. Nagrała piosenkę „Family First” z Dionne Warwick i Cissy Houston do filmu Daddy's Little Girls. W marcu 2007 Clive Davis oznajmił, że Whitney pracuje nad jej pierwszym od 4 lat studyjnym albumem. Chociaż data premiery i tytuł płyty nie była jeszcze znana, wiadomo już było kogo produkcje zawierać będzie album; jest to m.in. will.i.am55, Ne-Yo, R. Kelly, John Legend i inni. W międzyczasie wytwórnia Arista wydała The Ultimate Collection Whitney Houston. Album kompilacyjny jako pierwszy zawiera wszystkie single-hity na jednym CD. Płyta zadebiutowała na 5. miejscu w Wielkiej Brytanii z ogólną sprzedażą 37 228 egzemplarzy i ostatecznie uplasowała się tam na 3. miejscu. W grudniu 2007 przyjechała do Kuala Lumpur, gdzie została dobrze przyjęta. Jej występ został pozytywnie oceniony. Clive Davis ogłosił później, na sympozjum Billboardu w Nowym Jorku, że album zostanie wydany po okresie wakacyjnym. W maju 2008 wzięła udział w festiwalu w Maroko. Także i ten występ spotkał się z pozytywnym przyjęciem. I Look To You Koncert Whitney Houston w londyńskiej O2 Arena, 28 kwietnia 2010 roku w ramach trasy koncertowej „Nothing But Love” W lipcu 2008 do internetu przeciekła piosenka Whitney, zatytułowana „Like I Never left" wyprodukowana przez Akona, którego także można usłyszeć w piosence. Akon wypowiedział się publicznie, iż ta piosenka nie jest finalną wersją. Zaprzeczył też pogłoskom, iż jest to singiel. Nowa płyta Whitney ma być symbolem powrotu wielkiego głosu. W kwietniu 2009 roku pojawił się w sieci tytuł pierwszego singla pt. „I Didn't Know My Own Strength” co po polsku oznacza: „Nie znałam swojej siły”, zdecydowano jednakże, że utwór ten nie zostanie ostatecznie wydany jako singel promujący album. Na początku czerwca, na oficjalnej stronie piosenkarki podano datę premiery jej nowego albumu – 1 września 2009 płyta otrzymała tytuł I Look to You. Płyta spotkała się z dobrym przyjęciem krytyków i fanów, odniosła także sukces komercyjny, sprzedając się w łącznym nakładzie wynoszącym około 2,5 miliona egzemplarzy. Album promowały single „Million Dollar Bill” oraz tytułowa kompozycja – I Look To You , które dotarły do czołówek list przebojów w wielu krajach (utwór Million Dollar Bill zdobył szczyt listy najpopularniejszych singli w Polsce – Polish National Top 50). Album I Look To You zadebiutował na 1 miejscu amerykańskiej listy sprzedaży Billboard 200 z tygodniową sprzedażą wynoszącą 305 000 egzemplarzy, ostatnim albumem artystki, który tego dokonał była płyta Whitney z 1987. We wrześniu 2009 udzieliła pierwszego od siedmiu lat wywiadu w program Oprah Winfrey. Został on okrzyknięty najbardziej oczekiwanym wywiadem gwiazdy muzycznej dekady. Wokalistka opowiedziała m.in. o przerwie w swojej karierze muzycznej oraz o używaniu narkotyków (kokainy i marihuany) w czasie jej związku z Bobbym Brownem. W ramach promocji albumu wystąpiła w kilku europejskich telewizjach, dając występy w popularnych programach telewizyjnych. Houston wykonała utwór I Look To You w niemieckim programie Wetten Dass. Trzy dni później zaśpiewała Million Dollar Bill w jednym z programów francuskiej telewizji La Grand Journal. Wystąpiła także w brytyjskiej edycji programu The X Factor. Mimo słabych recenzji brytyjskich krytyków, singel I Look To You awansował na 5 miejsce listy najpopularniejszych singli w Wielkiej Brytanii (pierwszy utwór artystki w brytyjskim Top5 od ponad dekady), a album po trzech tygodniach od wydania uzyskał w Wielkiej Brytanii status złotej płyty za sprzedaż ponad 100 000 egzemplarzy. Kilka dni później wystąpiła we włoskiej edycji programu The X Factor uzyskując pozytywne recenzje. Została także nagrodzona złotą płytą za sprzedaż ponad 50 000 egzemplarzy albumu I Look To You we Włoszech. W listopadzie 2009 wystąpiła z utworem I Didn't Know My Own Strength na gali American Music Awards 2009 w Los Angeles zbierając najlepsze recenzje spośród wszystkich zaprezentowanych podczas gali. Dwa dni później zaprezentowała oba utwory promujące album w finale 9 edycji programu Dancing With The Stars. W grudniu 2009 roku RIAA nadała albumowi I Look To You status platynowej płyty za sprzedaż ponad miliona egzemplarzy płyty w Stanach Zjednoczonych. Płyta nie otrzymała jednakże żadnej nominacji do nagrody Grammy. 26 stycznia 2010 z okazji 25. rocznicy ukazania się jej debiutanckiego albumu wydała jego reedycję pod nazwą Whitney Houston – The Deluxe Anniversary Edition. W styczniu 2010 została nominowana do nagród NAACP Image w kategoriach: najlepsza wokalistka i najlepszy teledysk. Artystka zwyciężyła w drugiej kategorii, zdobywając nagrodę za teledysk do singla I Look To You. 16 stycznia otrzymała nagrodę BET Honors za 25-letnią aktywność na scenie muzycznej. Wokalistka ponadto uzyskała nominację do nagrody Echo Awards (niemiecka wersja nagrody Grammy) w kategorii najlepszy artysta międzynarodowy. 9 grudnia 2009 rozpoczęła światową trasę koncertową pod nazwą Nothing But Love Tour. Była to jej pierwsza trasa koncertowa od ponad 10 lat, mająca być wielkim powrotem gwiazdy na scenę. Jednak słabe recenzje występów postawiły pytania o to, czy artystka powinna kontynuować występy. Trasa jednak odbyła się zgodnie z planem i zakończyła się 17 czerwca 2010. W jej ramach Houston zagrała 50 koncetów w Azji, Europie i Australii. W kwietniu 2010 brytyjska gazeta The Mirror ogłosiła, że Whitney Houston myśli o nagraniu swojego ósmego studyjnego albumu. Artystka podjęła ponowną współpracę z takimi artystami jak will.i.am, był on prawdopodobnie główną osobą, która miała współpracować z artystką podczas prac nad jej kolejnym wydawnictwem. Sparkle W 2012 roku zagrała jedną z głównych ról w filmie Sparkle – remake'u hitu z 1976 roku. Była to jej pierwsza rola filmowa od czasu występu w filmie „Żona pastora” w 1996 roku. Na potrzeby filmu Whitney Houston nagrała gospelowy cover „His Eye Is on the Sparrow". Ostatni raz zaśpiewała 9 lutego 2012 roku utwór „Yes Jesus Loves Me”. Życie prywatne Whitney Houston z córką Bobbi Kristiną Brown w 2009 18 lipca 1992 roku wyszła za mąż za Bobbego Browna z którym miała córkę Bobbi Kristinę Brown (1993–2015), para rozwiodła się w 2006 roku. 31 stycznia 2015 roku córka Whitney Houston, została przewieziona do szpitala i wprowadzona w stan śpiączki farmakologicznej, po tym jak została znaleziona nieprzytomna w wannie. 26 lipca 2015 została odłączona od aparatury podtrzymującej życie w Peachtree Christian Hospice w Duluth w stanie Georgia. Pochowana 3 sierpnia obok swojej matki na cmentarzu w stanie New Jersey. Śmierć Kwiaty składane na wieść o śmierci w pobliżu hotelu Beverly Hilton Zmarła 11 lutego 2012 w Beverly Hills ok. 16:00 czasu pacyficznego w swoim pokoju w Beverly Hilton Hotel, w wieku 48 lat, mimo reanimacji, nie udało się jej uratować. Pochowana w sobotę, 18 lutego w jej rodzinnym mieście Newark, w kościele baptystów, w którym śpiewała jako dziecko. Ceremonię rozpoczął występ chóru gospel, a zakończyło odtworzenie jej największego przeboju (który napisała Dolly Parton) „I Will Always Love You”. „Whitney jest już w domu” – powiedział Kevin Costner w mowie pogrzebowej. Pierwotnie spekulowano, że przyczyną śmierci sławnej piosenkarki, było przedawkowanie leków przeciwdepresyjnych i alkoholu oraz narkotyków. Wykluczało się utonięcie, co miało znajdować potwierdzenie w wyniku sekcji zwłok. 22 marca 2012 roku rzecznik biura koronera w Los Angeles Craig Harvey poinformował jednak ostatecznie, że Houston „zmarła wskutek przypadkowego utonięcia, lecz ciągłe zażywanie kokainy i problemy z sercem znacząco przyczyniły się do jej śmierci”. Oświadczył też, że testy toksykologiczne wykazały w ciele zmarłej ślady kokainy, marihuany, leku przeciwlękowego, środka zwiotczającego mięśnie i antyhistaminę. Zażycie kokainy było znaczącym czynnikiem, który przyczynił się do utonięcia. Dyskografia Osobny artykuł: Dyskografia Whitney Houston. Albumy studyjne * 1985: Whitney Houston * 1987: Whitney * 1990: I'm Your Baby Tonight * 1998: My Love Is Your Love * 2002: Just Whitney * 2003: One Wish: The Holiday Album * 2009: I Look to You. Zobacz też *Paulina Ignasiak *Anna Czartoryska-Niemczycka *Natalia Szroeder *Zofia Nowakowska *Iga Krefft Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panie wokalistki poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Zmarli wokaliści Kategoria:Wokaliści pierwszej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści trzeciej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści czwartej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści siódmej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści jedenastej edycji